


it's you, once again

by seulpun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha roommates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Royalty, changbin is a cutie, felix was a prince, felix's dad is an ass, jeonglixmin bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpun/pseuds/seulpun
Summary: even after centuries, it will always be him.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	it's you, once again

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic so im rly sorry if its bad huhu. hopefully you guys will enjoy it and i'll be able to post more fics soon !!

_"lix hung! wake up, we need to get going."_ felix's eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is jeongin's face, frantic. the said boy throws him a bunch of clothes, hurrying him. "minho hyung is gonna kill me if we're late!"

felix chuckles grabbing the clothes and walking over to the bathroom in order to get ready. "i'll see you at your funeral then."

"hyung!"  
  


the drive to seoul was a rough one. after waking up at 3 in the morning and getting in the car with minho's nagging and jeongin complaining how felix didn't wake up early so he had to eat a granola bar along the way wasn't really the way he expected the ride was going to be.

"shut up jeongin, you're not the only one starving." minho says, his eyes focused on the road as jeongin huffs in the backseat. "but hyung! i'm hungry." he pouts even more.

felix, somewhat apologetic since he did get up late, gave him a smile. "don't worry if we pass by a mcdonald's we'll get something." he receives a grin from the boy and a high five.

felix looks through the window feeling thankful that minho and jeongin are still with him. 

he first met jeongin when the boy was only in sixth grade. they weren't necessarily close but close enough for the two of them to get food from the convenience store together.

jeongin is a beautiful soul, felix always thinks. he hasn't met someone as nice as the boy, so he wouldn't replace him for anything. 

of course, jeongin being young, he was a curious child. the next two years go by, he and felix are still getting along well. but, there was only one thing jeongin found peculiar about the freckled boy.

_"hyung, why do you look the same everytime i see you? don't you age?"_

let's say that struck something within felix. he would never blame jeongin's curiosity and he knows the boy would be bound to ask one day.

he asks first, "you know about the soulmarks, right jeongin?" the boy nods even showing felix the soulmark he has on his arm. 

"then do you know about the curse?" jeongin frowns as he hears that question. of course he knows about the curse. he remembers how his grandmother used to tell him all about it when he was little. but, she always says that it was only an urban legend. and that no real life occurrence had actually happened.

"what would you do if i tell you that i've been 19 years old for almost a few centuries now?" jeongin's jaw drops. "w-what? what do you mean centuries? for how long have you been like that?" felix gives him a bitter smile. _"long enough for me to tell you the whole history of korea starting from the joseon period."_

"j-joseon? hyung, you're old!" 

"i'm nineteen, i'm not that old!"

"you were born in the joseon period hyung, tell me again you're not old."

after that day, he tells jeongin everything. how he got cursed, how he coped and his _soulmate._ (jeongin comforts him through everything, and he's glad the boy is there for him.)

"does this mean you don't see the colors anymore?" _colors._ how felix missed seeing them. "yeah."

  
  
  


how he met minho was a bit strange, now that you think about it. they met at a bus stop and felix swears he could still hear minho's shocked face when he accidentally collides with him, the ramen on his hands spilling on the other's shirt.

"i'm so sorry!" was the only thing that escaped felix's lips as he tried to help minho fix his shirt. 

they came to an agreement that felix buys him a new shirt and they would never see each other again. seeing as minho is now the one driving them to seoul says that they didn't really avoid each other for too long.

felix later finds out that minho is the new tenant at his apartment building. his neighbor too, specifically. and how he saw that jeongin knew minho as well (apparently their mothers became friends because they go to the same salon together and the two met because their mothers arranged a lunch together) only got them closer.

minho is a nice friend. a bit peculiar but he's always there for you whenever you need him. it wasn't difficult opening up to minho, he didn't judge and always understood the situation. a trait felix is always thankful for.

  
  
  


there, the three of them sat at a mcdonald's table waiting for their order at 5 am. he likes these kinds of moments with his friends. where it's quiet but the silence is always comfortable.

jeongin munches on his burger saying something incoherent at the same time. "innie, i do not understand." minho says, handing him a tissue which he gladly accepts.

"i'm so excited to go to seoul!" he finally says. after being raised and born in busan, it's acceptable that jeongin is excited, moving to a new place and all that.

it was hard trying to convince jeongin's mother to let him move to seoul but with a bit of perseverance they're only a few minutes away until they reach their destination.

"well hurry eating if you're so excited. we need to go in a bit if you want to see the gyeongbokgung palace before sunrise." felix chokes on his fries.

"you want to see the palace?" he says as minho pats his back. "yeah…" jeongin drags out. "i know you don't like it there hyung! but, i really wanna see it." he replies 

felix ruffles the boy's hair. "it's fine jeongin, if you want to visit it, i'm fine." he gives felix a smile.

_gyeongbokgung palace._ it was the main palace the royal family stayed at and let's just say felix doesn't have a lot of nice memories there.

  
  


_—_

  
  


_"what a disgrace! no son of the royal family is going to be cursed with such a thing. are you that worthless that your soulmate can't return your feelings for you?" felix whimpers on the ground as he gets pushed on the ground._

_tears streaming down his face as he looks at his father with a scowl. "do you think it's my fault? at least i didn't steal someone's soulmate for the sake of my own!" a slap resonates within the prince's quarters._

_"lock him in the cell. banish him, i don't care. this child is not my son."_

_the king leaves the room and all the servants rush to him. "oh dear, he didn't have to do this." the head maid says, cupping felix's face as she looks at the bruise that's forming on his face._

_"prince yongbok! yongbok!" felix freezes in the maid's arms as he hears the voice getting closer. with the voice getting nearer, he forces his way out of the room startling the servants that's there to help him._

_before he could get out, arms wrap around his waist. "yongbok, stop! you're injured, you're not going anywhere."_

_with the little strength that felix gathers from god knows where he escapes from the other person's hold._

_"look here,_ changbin. _this is all_ your _fault. if you didn't just hide that you knew, that_ i'm _your soulmate and then just bluntly rejecting me when i found out, i wouldn't be in this mess! father wouldn't have disowned me!" felix shouts, pushing changbin away from him._

_"bok-ah, i'm sorry. you know i can't control my feelings. and my feelings for you ar—"_

_"are what? non-existent? i know! i know that already but guess what changbin! i already fell. i fell in so deep, i can't get out. knowing that you won't have any feelings for me makes it even harder to get out!"_

_with that, felix storms out of the palace and he's not surprised when no one chases behind him._

_his eyes puffy, he stops at the corner of the village. he sits at the side of the well, sniffling as he recalls his encounter with changbin._

_if you ask him honestly, he was so happy when he found out that changbin was his soulmate. oh so clever changbin. changbin that has always been with him ever since they were kids. changbin changbin. changbin._

_everything about him was perfect. he came from a good family, a hard-worker, and had a nice personality. it was easy for felix to fall. but unfortunately, changbin doesn't feel the same._

"i appreciate you telling me all this yongbok but, i won't be able to return your feelings. i just, don't see you as anything more than a friend."

_felix sobs._

  
  


_—_

  
  


they finish eating eventually and they continue on with their journey. the last few minutes of the car ride contains minho and jeongin bickering about how mcdonald's servers don't need to get so snappy about them ordering four orders of mcnuggets at 5 am in the morning. felix tries to take his attention somewhere else as the memory of his past comes back to him.

focusing on his phone, the little gadget that he somehow got obsessed with. he remembers seeing how people around him get hooked with the device that spread everywhere. he got one too, though everything about it was a huge culture shock, he got used to it.

suddenly the car stops at the side of the road. he sees minho get out of the car first and getting back in after a minute or two. "the palace is closed innie."

he could hear jeongin visibly frown as the boy looks through the window to see the gates of the palace remain closed. "well, it is early in the morning. it's gonna be quite a while since it'll open but we have places to go to, remember?" the boy nods but looks at his two hyungs with hopeful eyes.

"will you at least take a picture of me outside? please?"

with that, the three boys get out of the car so that they can take pictures. felix looks at the gate he's oh so familiar with. 

it really did seem familiar yet different at the same time. after taking a few pictures, they go back inside the car to drive to their new apartment.

the ride wasn't that long. the building they were going to live in was quite near and it was a good place too. unfortunately for them though, only one elevator worked and felix was forced to walk up the stairs after an intense game of rock, paper and scissors.

grabbing his suitcase, he slowly went up the stairs making sure to look at the steps so he won't accidentally fall. a groan escapes his lips as he remembers where his apartment is.

_out of all the floors we were able to rent, i can't believe we got the one on the eighth floor._

sighing, he continued to go up. when he was finally on the fourth floor, he was already tired. "damn, why are these stairs so long?" 

"do you need help with that?" a voice calls out. a blonde man, a bit shorter than him but it was evident that his build was bigger than his own.

"er, if you don't mind." thus, the blonde haired boy grabbed one of the suitcases felix has in his hands. "what floor do you live on? i'm chan, by the way."

"i'm felix and the eighth floor." chan (who now has a name) looks back at him with surprise. "the eighth floor? why'd you take the stairs when there's literally an elevator?" he exclaims, confused.

"i lost a bet between me and my friends. there was only one elevator working and we had a lot of stuff."

"you can wait and get on though?" felix wanted to say he _knew_ that. but, the elevators. the small enclosed space used to travel up and down floors terrified him. he's seen people get stuck there so he's not gonna even try stepping foot there alone.

he could only look at chan sheepishly. the blonde gives him a smile and then ushers him to the stairs.

needless to say, chan was really nice. he was good company too. felix found out he lived on the fifth floor and decided to take the stairs as well for "exercise" he quotes.

finally reaching the eighth floor, they stop in front of felix's and his friend's apartment. "this is it." he says as he watches chan place the suitcase on the floor.

"then, i'll go now? since you still need to unpack and stuff." felix nods at him. "i'll see you soon!" the blonde says giving felix a wave.

after seeing chan's silhouette disappear, he twists the doorknob to their apartment only to find it locked. he swore as he heard jeongin giggle behind the door.

"yang jeongin i swear to god, if you don't open this door right now, i'm going to feed you to the pigeons!"

  
  
  


it had been at least two weeks when felix saw chan again. he had become accustomed to the apartment as well as seoul and he, minho and jeongin decided to get breakfast at a cafe nearby.

"felix!" he sees chan waving at him. felix gives him a smile and walks towards him (of course, hearing the countless "do you know him, hyung?" from jeongin). another person sat across from him and gave him a grin.

he exchanges greetings with chan (and the boy that's with him who is named jisung, he's also chan's roommate apparently) and he introduces minho and jeongin to the both of them. eventually, the five of them, now seated, are now drinking hot cocoa enjoying each other's company.

"we're still actually waiting for our other roommate." jisung suddenly announces munching on the cookie (which was actually minho's but they switched desserts anyways) that was stabbed on his fork. "oh, who are the—"

"chan hyung! why'd you leave me at the studio?" felix freezes.

oh that voice. that voice felix is so, _so_ familiar with. _it couldn't be?_

"changbin! come here!" chan exclaimes signaling at the new person to come over at their table. _changbin? no, no felix. it's not_ changbin. _it's a name literally anyone could use, it wouldn't be— oh_ oh.

and there he was. seo changbin stood in front of him in his glory. his hair, he couldn't tell exactly, but it was lighter and his eyes, _his eyes,_ the exact same. the same shade with a tinge of comfort type of eyes felix is so used to seeing.

"this is our friend changbin. bin, this is felix, jeongin and minho. they moved here a fe—"

_"we have the same soulmark."_

felix curses at himself for wearing short sleeves today. he looks up at changbin and then his arm, and then changbin's arm.

_it was all the same._

the same moon and sun facing each other mark that's etched onto both of their skins. 

_what? what the fuck?_

"hyung." jeongin nudges his shoulder but at that moment everything just stops. he couldn't believe his eyes. seo changbin? alive at mid daylight in the middle of january? in seoul? _in the same era as he is?_

"wh- what?" he finally spits out. "i said, we have the same soulmark." changbin replies now seated across from him.

"so?" 

"so? this means we're _soulmates."_

 _oh._ oh. _this isn't changbin. he's different._

"i-i guess so." he stutters out. he could see minho giving him a worried look but he waves it off. 

"uh, i guess we should leave them for a while." jisung says out of nowhere. he could see minho and jeongin look at the blue haired boy as if he was crazy but it seemed chan was okay with it as he was the first to leap out of his seat. _of course, they wouldn't know_.

now, there he was. face to face with seo changbin. "so uhm." _was he blushing?_ felix couldn't believe his eyes. was _seo changbin_ blushing?

"i'm seo changbin and i- uhm, it’s nice to meet you.” his voice was small. probably unsure if what he was saying was right or not. felix now knows this person _isn’t_ the same seo changbin that he knows. this person is different.

“i’m felix. felix lee. nice to meet you as well.” he just replies. 

“so, about the soulmate thing-”

“about that, i’m sorry.”

“huh?” changbin raises an eyebrow at him.

“er, it’s not like something is wrong with you and it’s also not like i don’t want _you_ as my soulmate but i’m just not ready for something like this…” he responds. changbin gives him a look. _is that sadness?_ but changbin just smiles at him.

"it's okay, i understand. i'll just wait for you then."

_wait? you want to wait for me?_

"of course. is it a bad thing to do?" felix mentally wants to punch himself in the face when he realizes that he said that out loud.

"no, it's not. but, why are you _willing_ to wait for me? i just said that i'm not ready with the idea of all these things. doesn't that give you doubt that i won't be able to be ready at all?"

"to answer your questions, i'm willing to wait because _you're_ my soulmate. we might not know each other yet but my mom always tells me that your soulmate is going to be one of the most important persons that will shape you in your entire life. it doesn't matter if they don't come around that quickly but they always do. and, maybe it does make me doubt but that doesn't mean i won't stop trying."

_right, this person isn't the crowned prince, lee yongbok's personal royal guard seo changbin. this is seo changbin, chan's roommate, a person i know so well yet i don't._

"i-," changbin could see the glint of hesitation in felix's eyes. "aren't you scared though?"

"scared? of what?" _"the curse."_

_oh, the curse._ changbin is sure that every single person knows what the curse is about. said to be an urban legend (since no person has been stated to have this curse publicly), a person that has been rejected by their soulmate once fallen in love will be cursed of seeing the world forever in black and white and immortality. some would say immortality can be beneficial but people who had been cursed would say otherwise. the only way to reverse the curse is to find someone that will be able to return feelings, whether it be your soulmate or not.

"the curse isn't real though." changbin firmly states. _"it is."_

"what?" 

felix takes a deep breath and sighs. he wasn't sure if he should actually tell the boy about this but he knew he had to do it in the future if changbin was willing to wait for him.

" _i'm_ cursed."

changbin swears that he could hear his heart drop in the ground. "and, and my past soulmate — the one who rejected me, he looks exactly, talks exactly just like _you._ "

_what? like me? just like me? his past soulmate?_ "heck, you two even have the same name. but, you as a person as well as him are _different._ " felix adds staring down at the cup of cocoa placed in front of him.

"h-how? what? how does that even work?" changbin stutters, frantic. felix shrugs his shoulders. "i don't know either."

the two of them just sit there in silence for the next few minutes and he was sure that changbin was still trying to comprehend everything that he said. _i mean, if i were to meet my soulmate and i was told that i look exactly like their past soulmate and the reason why they were cursed, how would i feel?_

he knows he has to do something about this either way. so then, he grabs a piece of paper and a pen from his small bag and writes down his number. "i know this is too much to understand, for you and technically for the both of us. but, i know we can't avoid each other anyways so here's my number if you still want to contact me after this."

with that, felix stands up, the chair making a loud screeching noise that was painful to the ear. he walks over from where the others were sitting and grabbed his two friends' hands. "we need to go." minho and jeongin abruptly said goodbye to the others just as confused as they were.

  
  
  


"lix, moping won't do you any good." minho says sitting beside felix as he lay on the couch. after the breakfast with the other three, he told minho and jeongin about his and changbin's talk. (which consisted of felix crying on jeongin and them binge watching cat videos at 2 am)

he was still confused to this day about who really is the seo changbin that he met that day. one thing for sure, he isn't the seo changbin that he once knew because this person that he met acted as if they just met for the first time.

a conclusion was made in his mind a few days ago, saying that the seo changbin that he met a few days ago was royal guard seo changbin's _reincarnation._ (hence the fact that they have the same soulmark) he doesn't know if it's true though because no person can confirm whether modern seo changbin is a reincarnation. but for now, he just has to trust his gut.

in the end, felix didn't get a text message or anything from changbin. he was actually scared that changbin would get the curse _too_ . (but he remembers that even though this isn't the changbin he knows, this is still seo changbin and he does _want_ to try again.)

he knows that minho is right (he is always right) and that he has to escape the loving arms of his apartment after a while. thus, he is now standing in front of the supermarket near them. (yes, he was forced to go grocery shopping.)

he doesn't walk in right away as he sees that the doors were _automatic._ and automatic doors were his greatest weakness. he knows that all you have to do is walk through the sensors and the door will open for you but he remembers all the scary movies (jeongin made him watch) wherein people get stuck and crushed between those kind of doors so he's stuck at waiting for someone to walk through the door with him.

"are you going in?" he jumps (not really) startled by someone suddenly talking to him. he turns around and sees the one person he wanted to meet the least.

"what are you doing here?" 

"i'm going to rob the store." _what? did_ seo changbin _just openly discuss about his plan to execute theft in mid daylight?_

changbin chuckles at him walking closer. "i was kidding. i'm here for grocery shopping of course."

eventually he got in the supermarket with changbin not risking the fact that he would have to wait for someone to walk in so he could casually come in too.

it was awkward between the two of them. _of course it's going to be awkward felix, what did you expect?_ he grabs a basket from one of the stacks going directly to the candy aisle (don't ask.) "i didn't expect you to be a person that has a sweet tooth."

changbin was still there. "it's for minho hyung actually." he says getting a few gummy worms from the rack. he sees changbin get two large family size boxes of fruit loops, he doesn't question him.

for the next few minutes of shopping, the two apparently need a lot of similar things, which would explain them going to every aisle together. they shopped quietly and in the end they had to pay.

you see, felix wasn't used to this cashier things yet. he knows that all you have to do is hand the person the things you need to buy but there are also additional questions (like is he going to pay with a card or just cash, or does he want to subscribe to their monthly subscription for loyal customers, something like that) which he mainly let minho handle.

so he asked changbin to help him and the boy gladly obliged (which felix was thankful for) and once he finished paying (with changbin's help of course) he ultimately rushed away.

"wait, felix!" he looked back to see changbin panting carrying a bunch of plastic bags which looked too much for three people and then he realized. "oh. i'm so sorry!"

he grabbed the bags (that he left on the counter because of nervousness, don't clown him) from changbin and bowed numerous times. "it's okay. it's okay."

"hey, uhm, i know our first meeting was awful." _way to state the obvious._ "so, do you want to get coffee with me today?" _huh?_

"c-coffee? when?" felix asks. "i was wondering if today is okay. i brought my car too so you can put your bags there. but only if it's okay with you!" changbin assures.

he knew that he and changbin were bound to talk one day. and supposedly, they are soulmates. he can't just walk out and avoid him forever. 

"it's okay, we can go today."

  
  
  


the car ride was a bit awkward with changbin trying to small talk but the cafe they went to was nearby so the conversations didn't really last long. "have you been here before?" the cafe was small and seeing that felix ran to busan and has never been back to seoul since a few weeks ago, no he has not been here— wait.

the place where the cafe was located. 

  
  


—

  
  


_"yah! yongbok, hurry up!" an annoyed changbin says watching the freckled boy hurry up the hill. "i'm the prince, i can walk how fast i want to walk!"_

_changbin scoffs. "don't use your prince card on me, let's go." grabbing felix's arm and dragged him inside the shop._

_"what is this place?" was the first thing that left felix's lips while looking around the shop. he sees a few customers bow to him which he notices and gives them a nod back._

_"this is the "euphoria" shop! it serves the best malatang and beef strips in joseon, and knowing that you love those two dishes, i brought you here!"_

  
  


—

  
  


maybe the world was against him as he looks at the word "euphoria" etched on the wooden hanging sign of the cafe. "are you okay? do you want to go to another cafe?"

felix looks at changbin with a small smile. "it's okay. we can go here."

they walked inside the cafe and felix got major deja vu as the interior was a bit similar. they order first, changbin getting an iced americano while felix settles for a cup of hot chocolate.

"you seem to really like that." changbin chuckles pointing to the chocolate held in felix's hands. "yeah, it's really tasty."

they sit at a table in the corner of the cafe. it was cozy and the silence shared between the two of them was getting comfortable. "so, i asked you to come here so we could talk."

"i know."

"you know?"

"it was inevitable."

"right." changbin nods. "it's been on my mind ever since you've mentioned it."

_oh no. i think i know where this is heading._

"the curse, is it really true?" he asks. felix sighs and puts down his chocolate that he had been drinking prior.

"yeah, unfortunately." 

"i'm sorry." he raises and eyebrow at the boy seated across from him. "why are you sorry?"

"because my past self _rejected_ you and you had to suffer the curse." 

felix lets out a light laugh. "it's fine. you aren't him."

"can i ask you a few questions?" changbin starts.

"sure, but that means that applies to me too."

"20 questions then?"

"that's cliche." changbin laughs and it was the prettiest laugh felix has ever heard in his entire life.

he rarely heard the past changbin laugh and if he ever did, it was little snickers and was never a full on laugh.

"does this mean i'm allowed to ask now?" "yes."

"how old are you? if you don't mind me asking."

"i'm 19." felix replies and changbin's face lights up.

"you're my dongsaeng then! i'm a year older than you." he exclaims. "f-for how long?" he adds quietly.

"i've been 19 years old?" the light haired boy nods.

felix doesn't really know. he never really made it a thing to count how long he's been the same age. "for a few centuries now, since king sejong was reigning."

"for that long? wait, does this mean king sejong's your dad? why aren't you mentioned in any of the history books though?"

"i was banished." felix replies curtly. he could visibly see changbin sinking into his seat as if he did something wrong. "it's okay changbin. it was a long time ago, don't worry about it."

their conversation lasted for at least an hour or two (okay it was four) and he found out a lot about changbin (mainly about his family, his career with 3racha and his munchlax— he said he will introduce felix to the world of pokemon later on) and it was easy for him to open up too.

eventually, they had to leave since minho was giving him a bunch of missed calls wondering where he was. 

"today was nice. we should do it again." he gapes at changbin. "of course, only if you want to!" They now stood in front of felix's apartment.

a question appears in felix's mind. _does he want to do it again? sure, he's scared of the outcome but today was one of the happiest days he's had ever since the incident._

"sure, let's do it again." he waves changbin a goodbye when he finally leaves. and like a teenage girl that got asked out he walks inside the apartment all smiley and giggly (he was pretty sure jeongin was about to throw a slipper at him.) 

"glad you're home now, lix. care to tell us about your little date ("it wasn't a date, hyung!" "yeah sure lixie hyung." "shut up jeongin.") when you finish putting the groceries on the shelves."

felix visibly freezes. _fuck, the groceries._

"i think i left the groceries in changbin's car." he awkwardly says.

the three of them stare at each other in silence when minho grabs one of the pillows from the couch and throws it at him. "well, what are you waiting for! get it! or do you want to starve?"

"don't throw the pillow at me! and yes i'm getting it! okay!"

"my chips, hyung! my chips!" jeongin yells as he rolls on the floor.

felix opens the door with an annoyed face hoping that the ice cream he bought hadn't melted in changbin's car.

  
  
  


the next few months, he and changbin grew extremely close after they had went to the cafe. exchanging text messages and even hanging out together was a main thing that they did.

maybe felix grew comfortable with changbin ever since. maybe he does want to accept that this changbin is his soulmate.

the feeling of emptiness he gets once changbin leaves or when he doesn't get a _"hey felix, good morning"_ text message is different from what he once felt in the past.

maybe it's because he's actually looking forward to it. he's looking forward to seeing changbin everyday and he's also looking forward to his text messages. but, just like before he has his worries.

_maybe changbin doesn't want me as his soulmate anymore now that he knows me a little bit better._

he shakes off that thought when jeongin knocks on his door. "hyung, changbin hyung is here. saying something about a getaway? hyung are you two doing anything stupid?" with that, felix grabs his coat, puts it on and his bag. "we're not doing anything stupid, innie." he says walking out of the room.

"tell minho hyung i'll be gone for a while." he says nonchalantly, waving at changbin who's standing in the doorway. "gone? for how long?" 

"just three days! we have to go now innie! i'm sure there's still some leftovers from last night in the fridge. bye bye, love you!" he says and walks out with jeongin trailing behind him.

"what the— hyung!" felix gives him a wave as he and changbin enter the elevator together.

"you ready?" changbin asks, the freckled boy looks at him with a grin and nods. "yeah!"

this getaway that they planned was not actually planned. changbin had asked felix if he wanted to hang out a few days prior but had no idea where to go. so, they thought about things they wanted to do and one of the things that popped up was stargazing. (yes, it's so cheesy. felix got clowned because it was his idea but we don't talk about it.)

thus, they're now in changbin's car munching on some fries they got from the drive through at mcdonald's on the way to yeongyang (which apparently was the best place to stargaze according to google).

"is this your new song?" felix asks. the speakers were blaring 3racha's for you. "yup, is it good?" 

felix looks at him. "very."

  
  
  


after a few hours, they reach yeongyang and immediately accommodated the inn they were staying at. the inn was really nice and it reminded felix of the house his uncle used to have.

they had dinner at a nearby jjajangmyeon place and after that they strolled around the park that was close to the inn.

wherever they go, felix thinks that being with changbin is the most important.

_wait._

_being with changbin?_

_oh._

_oh._

_being with changbin. what a thought._

"are you ready to go?" they had planned to go to a 

garden exhibit today after just staying at the inn on the first day. "yeah, i'm ready."

the garden was really pretty. changbin had brought his camera and had taken a lot of pictures at the garden. to pictures of the pretty chrysanthemums along the pathway to pictures of felix smelling the daisies. and maybe there were a lot of pictures of felix inside changbin's camera but he wouldn't tell him that.

"changbin! you could make flower arrangements here!" so then, they had signed up for a flower arrangement thingy and are now seated across from each other on the floor.

it's easy to say that felix is really good at what he is doing. arranging the flowers not from what they look but from what they meant (since color is something he doesn't technically see). after watching his mother and sister doing this before he was bound to have remembered how it's made.

felix could see changbin looking at what felix made and to what he made. he chuckles as he sees changbin pout. "stop laughing! it's not my fault yours is prettier."

"i think yours is cute." changbin huffs. _stop blushing, changbin. you're the one that's supposed to make compliments._

"yeah sure." "s-shush!"

they had finished going through the garden and the instructor was nice to them and gave them the flower arrangements that they made. 

grabbing felix's hand out of nowhere. "lix look there's an ice cream shop! let's go!" felix can feel his cheeks go red. changbin's hand is warm and his hand fit right exactly in his.

  
  
  


the next day, the last day technically, a long day awaits them. they had planned to go to the observatory but since it was still daylight, they had lunch first at a mall. the mall was quite near the observatory so it wasn't that much of a hassle. 

after grabbing lunch (which was delicious, felix wants to live in the restaurant forever), they went to the stores to do some shopping.

"hey, do you think this would look good at me?" changbin states holding a grey hoodie over his shirt that he's already wearing. felix looks at him for a moment, "anything suits you."

"s-shut up! just answer properly." the freckled boy chuckles at him. "it does, it really does."

after getting a few things and changbin smacking felix's arms because he went into gay panic and he can't handle that many compliments.

around 6 pm they headed to the observatory since the sun was setting already. when they first got there, felix was so excited that he accidentally tripped while going up the stairs. (he made changbin swore not to tell anyone he saw.)

they had to wait for a while to let all the stars go up and when it finally did, it left the two of them speechless. the wait was quite long but it was definitely worth it.

changbin smiles as he sees felix grab the telescope and look up at the sky. "bin, this is so amazing! it's been such a long time since i've gone stargazing— what are you staring at? look at the stars!"

maybe, changbin enjoys looking at felix more than the stars. "you're beautiful."

felix whips his head at changbin. "what?" 

"i said you're beautiful."

"o-oh thank you."

and then it happens. fireworks erupt in the sky and so does in felix's heart. as changbin holds his cheek and presses his lips against his, butterflies flood felix's stomach. 

he kisses back.

when they pull away and felix's eyes flutter open, he sees chocolate colored eyes. the same color of eyes he once used to see. he looks around. red, orange, blue, yellow and more. he watches the fireworks in the sky and how it transforms into a ray of colors. _colors._

"felix? why are you crying? did i do anything wrong? fuck, lix, i'm so sorry." he couldn't handle it anymore and throws his arms around changbin.

"i see colors, bin! i can see the colors!"

_oh. wait, does this mean._

"w-what? that's great lix!" changbin exclaims as he looks at felix in the eyes. a grin matches felix's face so well.

catching changbin by surprise, felix kisses him again. and by this time he knew, he knew that the reason why he can see colors now is because of changbin. changbin who's now his present and hopefully his future. and he knows changbin knows it too by now.

"fuck, i love you so much." changbin says burying his head in felix's chest. he could feel felix's chest go up and down as the boy laughs. "i love you too."

pulling away from each other, he intertwines their hands together watching the fireworks and the stars up in the sky.

_"will you be mine?"_ felix tightens his hold on changbin's hand. 

" _i was always and will always be yours."_

there was no escaping it, felix knew. ever since the start his heart was set on one person only. maybe that's why he never got on to finding other people once he got cursed. because the only person he'll love is changbin and no one else.

a smile is shared between the two of them and a thought comes up in felix's mind as he sees changbin give him one of the biggest smiles in the world. 

_it's you, once again._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
